This invention relates to a platform weighing scale employing a differential-capacitor transducer to effect a weight readout.
Platform weighing scales employing capacitors as weight responsive transducers are known in the art. In certain scale designs, particular capacitors of the differential type are associated with the weight-readout generating circuitry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,650 discloses a differential capacitor employed as a capacitive nulling device which is used to return the weighing transducer to a null position.
Many of the prior art scales employing capacitor transducers are highly susceptible to erroneous readings primarily because of the design of the capacitor, its associated electronic circuitry, and also the mechanism for producing weight responsive movements of the movable capacitor plates.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,114 discloses the basic differential capacitor and its associated circuitry employed in the weighing scale of this invention.